Tears And Wishes
by Elen-Sila-Lumenn
Summary: Voldemort lingered at the window, watching the family laughing by the fireplace. He didn't have to kill them all, just the boy, just Harry. Shouldnt be hard he smirked. After all, hes only eight, this might even be fun!


**Tears and Wishes**

**Disclaimer**

yeah, no people are mine except his little sister Annie.

Notes at bottom.

**Summary**

Voldemort lingered at the window, looking at the stupid family playing and laughing by the fireplace. He didn't have to kill them all, just the boy, "Harry". "shouldn't be hard" He smirked "After all, he's only eight years old, this might even be fun..."

"Harry! Gimmie it baaack!" His younger sister howled at him, as Harry picked up her doll. He grinned and began to dangle it above her head.

"Mommy!"

Harry paused and looked at his sister. She was 5 years old, two years younger than him, soon to be three. He relented as he saw the tears forming in her eyes and handed her the toy.

"Hey honey, there's no reason to cry! You know I always give it back! I would never be mean to you"

She sniffed, looking at him suspiciously.

"I mean it! I don't want any harm to come to my darling little sister" He grinned and ruffled her hair, knowing how much she hated it.

"Nice try Harry James Potter! I saw you!" He groaned inwardly as his mother came out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her head. "i wonder how much she saw" He wondered.

"Saw what, my beautiful mother?" He went for the innocent look and complete with an angelic smile and puppy dog eyes.

He saw his mother pause. She was a big softy, she could never resist his award winning smile! She could never punish him now, he was free!

"James!"

Darn it

Harry sighed as he looked out his window at the stars. Fortunately his dad didn't give him a punishment, he wouldn't when it's less than a week before his birthday.Although pleased that he wasn't grounded, he felt bad that he was mean to Annie. They usualy got on very well, probally because they were quite alike. Not in looks though, in looks the only thing they shared was their mothers breathtakingly green eyes. While he inherited his fathers messy black hair, fair skin and bad eyesight, Annie inherrited her mothers naturally tanned skin, beautiful light brown hair and elf-like grace.

Eventualy he drifted off, still perched in his windowsil.

James turned the hall light off, and checked in on his two children. He paused at Annies door, before entering. He sat on her rocking horse by her bed, watching her tiny body restlessly tossing and turning. He couldn't help, much as he wanted to. Nightmares were very common at this dark time. She woke slightly, her small hand gripping his, and finaly seemed to find peace, with her thumb in her mouth, making her look even younger than she was.

"Amazing isn't it" A voice came from the doorway

James looked sharply up, one hand instinctivly diving into his pocket, gripping his wand tightly, the other still holding Annie, and moved slightly infront of Annie, shielding her with his body, all happening in less than half a second.

He relaxed as he recognised his wife's slender figure, only then relising it was Lily's soft voice that spoke.

"Make you jump?" Lily said softly, a small, sad smile playing on her mouth. She knew only too well that who her husband thought it could be.

"Just a tad" James stood, unclenching his daughter's hand from his and moved towards the door. "What were you saying?" He asked gently, gazing into her eyes.

"How amazing it is, that something so perfect, so painfully innocent could be born into these horrors" She replied tearing her gaze away, and turning it to Annie. She stopped and looked back at James. He could see the tears welling up, threatening to spill. She turned and walked swiftly into their bedroom. He followed her after a few seconds. For a moment his heart stopped and his eyes raced around the bedroom before resting on his wife going on to the balcony. For the spilt second he couldn't see her, he felt terrified. He walked towards her, but paused at the doorway.

Lily stood on the starlit balcony, leaning lightly on the cool railing. Her eyes automatically sought out the familar bright radiance of the North Star. She tryed to breathe in, to calm herself, but wasn't succesful.

"Sh, honey, its ok, its going to be ok" James left the doorway and stood beside his love, one arm gently wrapped tight around her shoulders.

"No James its not ok! Harry and Annie...It's not fair they have to grow up in a world, where He follows their every step. James, this is our 16th house we've had in the last 8 years! You know he's coming! He's hunting us down, he's going to kill my baby, he's coming to kill my Harry, and I fear..." She paused as the tears began to pour down "I fear I'm not going to be able to stop Him. He's going to get him, James! He's go-" James turned her round to face him and put a finger on her lips, quieting her, calming her, just with his touch.

"He's not going to touch a hair on Harry's head. I promise. He hasn't got his filthy hands on him before, and he's not going to. You just have to trust Lily. Trust yourself, trust me. I know you've been worried about this. I am too. I called Sirius yesterday, he's coming down in a few days. He said he can stay as long as he wants, he'll help us protect them and he'll be able to warn us if Voldemort finds us again"

She fell into his arms, tears spilling down her cheeks. He held her close, wanting more than anything to take the pain away. He was the father, he should be able to protect them from anything. Hell he will protect them from anything, no matter what it takes.

**Notes.**

**Well guys whatd you think? Yeah i think it sucks too lol. its my first story I've written. Reviews welcome. Tell me if its so bad theres no point continuing. **


End file.
